Afternoons
by Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal
Summary: A bunch of short stories about Child! Gwaine and his teenage babysitter named Percival. This is a now a bunch of one-shots, some chapters linked to others, some random. Modern day AU, please enjoy.
1. For days past, now and to come

"Percy! You're here!" Shouted Gwaine, running out of the classroom to Percival. Percival knelt to the ground to greet him.

"Hey Gwaine, did you have a good day at school?" He got back up to greet his teacher, Miss Elena. She was a nice lady, who seemed very adventurous and strange at times. Gwaine told him that she loved horse riding and eating frog's legs and snails. She'd also tell her students about faraway lands that had princes, knights, dragons and pixies at the end of every Friday, before the weekend began.

"Gwaine didn't give you too much trouble, did he Miss Elena?" He asked taking Gwaine's hand.

"No! Not at all! He was very good." Miss Elena smiled. Gwaine tugged on Percival's hand, hinting that he wanted to go to get home quickly. "Looks like I should leave you two to it then! Bye!"

That was pretty much Percival signal to start moving out quickly, before Gwaine got angry. He had gotten the new routine of the afternoon, in the past two weeks. Well ever since he became Gwaine's babysitter that is.

* * *

It all started when Gwaine's mother had gotten a promotion at work, which required her to work longer hours for more days. She didn't want to pass up the opportunity mainly because it was good pay, which she needed because she was a single parent ever since Gwaine was age six when his Father died. Also the days weren't all over the place, like the current position she had. Meaning that she her weekends were completely free and that she had a schedule to go off so that if anything came up she could work her way around it.

Though the down side to all this was that Gwaine needed someone to take care of him in the afternoons. All strangers were out immediately because she didn't trust anyone with her child that she barely knew. It was hard finding the right babysitter because Gwaine was picky. She couldn't ask her mother because he said she was fussy and she hogs the TV all the time. Gwaine made a complaint about older girls being his babysitter, because they would just sit around on their phones and they never liked any of the things Gwaine like. Plus they'd always call him cute and try to put clips and pony tails in his medium length hair. He wasn't a baby and he was defiantly smart enough to know what they were doing.

When all hope seemed lost his mother phoned a friend who she hadn't talk to in a while (who so happened to be Percival's mother) and as they were talking, she brought up the fact that she needed a baby sitter for Gwaine. Percival's mother brought up that Percival wanted a job, but he his mother didn't like the idea because he didn't want his grades to drop or have too much stress. Then his mother asked him if he would like a job babysitting Gwaine, he thought about the payment of $20 everyday he babysat him and how much trouble he'd be, which really wasn't a lot. He just had to make sure he wasn't in danger, that he did his homework, he didn't watch too much TV or eat too much candy and that he was fed if she came back later than expected. Surely it seemed simple enough, it didn't affect his grades, he got payed for it and Gwaine wasn't a complete pain in the ass so he accepted it.

Percival met Gwaine the weekend before he was going to start his job so that they knew each other. Originally Gwaine was terrified of Percival because he was so big and mean looking and that he was only going to bully him when his mother and his own mother weren't looking. But eventually Gwaine was proved wrong and really took a liking to Percival. They also had things in common like they both loved Superheros, specifically the Avengers, they loved dogs and both liked ketchup as their favourite topping. And this was all things they really loved, not because the other said so.

* * *

Gwaine was telling Percival about his day at school with his friends. He was talking about how at lunch time they scoffed down their food so they could play Dragons, Sorcerers, Knights and Princesses. He was a knight along with Lancelot and they had to fight off the evil sorcerer who was Merlin and his pet dragon that was played by Morgana, and they had to save Gwen who was the princess. They fought for a little while until Lancelot won against Merlin but was then cooked to a crisp by Morgana's fire breath, then Gwaine stab her (not really just poked her with a stick) so that she died and then he saved Gwen and he got a kiss on the cheek, which made Lancelot jealous of him. But it was brushed off because Gwen also gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush and stutter like crazy.

Percival listened to him while temporary zoning out to think about homework and exams. But they shortly stoped to walk into Gwaine's house. It was a nice one story house that had three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a laundry, a living room and a dining room. The house was very clean considering Gwaine is old enough to put his toys away and clean up his own mess.

Once they got inside, Gwaine tossed his bag to the side and sprinted to kitchen counter. As for Percival, he shut the door than placed his bag on the shelf, along with Gwaine's bag too. After that he pulled out his pencil case and homework, and then walked into the dining room where Gwaine was eating a juicy red apple happily. After finishing it he went to get another, but was held back by a strong grip on his wrist.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Asked Percival, hinting that Gwaine should do that instead of eat apples.

"Yes but I want another apple," replied Gwaine trying to struggle free from his grip, which was failing.

"Well, why don't you do your homework first? Then you can eat your apples."

"Fine," Pouted Gwaine, going to his bag.

He pulled out his homework, then went back to the dining room and sat at the table. Percival pushed his pencil case so they could both use it. Gwaine pulled out a pencil and a rubber, and started his homework. They sat there in silence, buried in work, until Percival was asked a few maths questions and an English question. Then Gwaine proudly proclaimed he was finished and claimed his reward, and then he sat in front of the TV to watch cartoons. Percival's neck started to hurt, so he figured he should take a break and watch so TV, he figured he could do his homework later.

Gwaine was sitting on a bean bag, eating his apple whilst watching TV. The show appeared to be a story about a boy named Russell and his Scottish terrier named Gus who went beneath his bed and into a kingdom where they would explore and have adventures. It seemed pretty cool; Gwaine seemed to like it too.

After watching a little TV, Percival went back to his homework and finished it off. It wasn't too much work, besides half of the following he already did at school, just a science worksheet, some notes for geography, a paragraph in English and a few maths equations. He stretched and decided he plays his DS, which was tucked in his pencil case. Gwaine got bored with the TV and walked into the dining room to see what Percival was doing. When he saw he was playing his DS, he got his own out from his room and switched it on to start playing. The game he was playing was Nintendogs, whilst Percival played Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of Plume. Gwaine started to get really focused as he started the Agility trial with his German Sheppard named Sammy, this was the stage before the Championships, so he had to give it his all or else he'd go back and have to do the intermediate class. When then gunshot of the game went off, Gwaine carefully guided his dog with the stylist through the course and finished with the top time with no faults, meaning he had gotten first place in the Masters Class and was now moving on to the Championships. He cheered happily when his dog on the screen picked up the gold trophy and started shaking it about. Percival smiled and went on to his own game where he was currently facing off with the soldiers of Prince Kristoff castle. He quickly tapped the buttons so that he could get a finishing strike.

They played their games until they got bored, then Gwaine changed out of his uniform into some casual clothes, which was just some jeans and a fleece hoodie. By this time it was five o, clock, Gwaine's mother should be home soon. At this point, Percival didn't feel like doing anything but sit and talk to Gwaine about his at school and listen to what else Gwaine did at school.

"So, what else did you do at school today Gwaine?"

"Ummmmm. Oh yeah! In class we painted some pictures of places that the teacher showed us. I drew a place in France where there was a castle. Gwen drew a place in place in Japan, where the trees had pink leaves! Morgana drew a place Russia where it was snowy and no one lived there at all. Merlin drew a Chinese palace which had dragons on it, since he really likes dragons. Also Lancelot drew this castle in Italy, it was really big and old and dark, but it looked really cool! So what did you do at school today, ?" Asked Gwaine, ready to listen about how interesting High School is.

"Not much, we did an experiment in science and joked around in tech class. Oh I also got to play the guitar in music and I just chilled on a hill with Leon while we ate our lunch. That's about it really," replied Percival without much enthusiasm.

"Oh, well that's sounded cool, I guess," mumbled Gwaine, expecting much more than what he had been told.

Just the doorbell rang and Gwaine's mum opened the door, only to have Gwaine literally pounce on her. Percival got out of his chair and followed him to the door.

"Mom!" Shouted Gwaine as he hugged her, tightly.

"Hey, Gwaine! How's my champ been?" She responded; try to shut the door with Gwaine glued to her leg.

"Great! Percy and I had a good afternoon! I finished all my homework and ate some apples!"

"That's great! He wasn't too much of a handful, was he?" Asked Gwaine's mother, placing her belonging down on the shelf.

"No, not at all,' replied Percival as he was walking back to the dining room, to get his belongings.

"Well then, Percival, would you like to stay for dinner or do you want me to take you home now?" She asked, following him there. She needed a quick snack, so she grabbed a muesli bar.

"I'll think I'll go home, Mom needs me to take care of the place since she won't be coming back until late. Plus Pepper needs to be fed," replied Percival, going back to his bag to put his things in.

"Aright then, Gwaine I'm dropping off Percival, I'll be back soon! Don't open the door to anyone, plus I have a key!"

"Okay Mom!" Shouted Gwaine from the living room where he was watching TV.

* * *

Once they arrived at Percival's place, Percival told Gwaine's Mom that he had school soccer trials in the afternoon of this Friday. He said that he has to bring Gwaine with him and that the trial was going to be an hour long, so he should bring some spare clothes and maybe a book or some homework. He said not to worry about weirdos seducing Gwaine to go with them, because two of his friends, Elian and Leon, and their siblings (who some of were Gwaine's friends) were going to be there too. Elyan and Leon couldn't play soccer but they figured they would at least be Percival's and Arthur's cheer squad.

Gwaine's mom thought it was a great idea and said it was fine. She paid Percival his twenty dollars, then said goodbye as he got out of the car, with his bag. She then drove off; back home and then Percival went to his front door and took the key from underneath a pot that had a plant in it. He opened the door and plopped his bag to the side, then shut the door. He went into his room and changed into a comfortable t-shirt and some loose pants. He then went outside to his black Labrador named Pepper.

As soon as he closes the door, she came around the corner from the side gate and jumped on him. He pulls her off and gives her some pats, letting her inside for the night.

Today was like many other days that had past and were to come for Percival and Gwaine. But they didn't mind, it was fun having someone else to keep you company in the afternoon. Even though it wasn't going to last forever, it was at least making memories to keep when they were older.

* * *

Holy crap! That took forever! But hey it's done. Please ignore my dumb spelling errors and bad writing style. Think of it this way, I've improved my style A LOT in a year. I've tried to match up the reincarnated personalities and traits with their past selves. Elena is more based off her pixie self then her after she drank the potion. I might make a sequel or more chapters if I get enough reviews.

Just to explain the sibling thing Elyan= Gwen's older brother who is Percival's age, Arthur=Morgana's older half brother who is also Percival's age. Also in this fic, Gwaine, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot are about 6-8 years old and Percival, Arthur, Leon and Elyan are 14-15 years old.

Thanks for reading my fic, Love Rune-Yami 3~


	2. Soccer trials

"Hurry up, Gwaine! I need to there in thirty minutes!" Yelled Percival, from outside the bathroom. He really couldn't afford to be late for the trials.

"Jeez! Keep your pants on! I'm just putting my shoes on!" Gwaine shouted back, he was tying his shoes up. "Alright I'm done! Let's get going since you're in such a hurry," Gwaine walked out. Percival just shrugged and got moving.

Percival was currently jogging to the park where the trials were being held, while Gwaine was running to keep up. Percival lied about it starting in thirty minutes; it actually started in forty-five minutes. But he wanted to get there early so he could stretch and get Gwaine settled down with Leon and Elyan. Also so that Gwaine didn't to dawdle and waste time.

All of a sudden Gwaine was no longer beside him; he looked behind him to see Gwaine puffed out, struggling to keep up. Percival forgot that Gwaine was only seven (almost eight) and that his little legs and amount of stamina he had was small compared to Percival's. Percival stopped and waited for Gwaine to catch up, when he did, he decided that they'd just walk to the park. Besides it only ten minutes had past and it was another five to get there.

"How can you jog so quickly? I have to RUN to keep up with you!"He asked speed walking to keep up with Percival's speed walk.

"You get quicker as you get older because your legs can take more and you have more stamina."

"Oh okay then."

* * *

They arrived at the park and Gwaine was greeted by Morgana, Gwen and Merlin running towards him. Percival smiled as the children huddled around Gwaine, smiling, laughing and then dragging him to the playground where they were playing on the equipment. He stood there watching him until he felt an arm around shoulder.

"Are you going to start warming up or just stare at the kids," questioned Arthur, taking his arm away then patting Percival's back. "Come on, let's go and get ready." He and Arthur turned away and started walking towards where the change rooms were.

Gwaine didn't seem to notice Percival leave with Arthur; he was too busy playing Pirates with Merlin. Speaking of Merlin, why was he here? He didn't have a siblings and his mother wasn't here either, so he decided to ask him.

"Hey. Merlin. Why are you here? You don't have any siblings," asked Gwaine, steering the wheel on the wall of equipment.

"Oh there are two reasons. The first is that my mom works for Arthur's and Morgana's dad, we live with them in their mansion. My mum does the housekeeping, she cleans, makes the beds and severs them breakfast. And in return we get to live at their house and eat the food," explained Merlin, looking through the metal telescope.

"Oh. Hey wait, you forgot the second reason!"

"Woops, well our old next door who use to babysit me, is trialling today as well. Every year my mom would take me down here to cheer him on. And since Arthur is trialling I figured I would come down here to see him play, or if he didn't come I can at least watch Arthur."

"Hmmm, are you lying?" Gwaine had the strong suspicion that he was.

"No I swear it's true! Even ask Morgana! She lives there too and sees me every waking second! Before, at and after school!" Exclaimed Merlin.

"Fine, than I will." Gwaine walked over to Morgana and Gwen who were sitting on the swings, taking turns pushing each other on the swing. "Morgana! Is it true? That Merlin lives in your Mansion?" Morgana turned to the direction of Gwaine and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that is true, why do you ask?"

"Well it sounded like a lie, but it turns out that it isn't."

* * *

"Hey! Look guys! They're warming up!" Announced Merlin, pointing in the direction of all the boys trying out.

All the boys were stretching or jogging to warm up before the trial. From what Percival had told Gwaine, the trial consisted of drills and a 30 minute match to decide who was the best of the best and who was worthy of being on the team. It a hard team to get into considering that not only were there a lot of kids trying out, but also because you needed to have everything. Good skill, stamina and strength, and age wasn't going to count as an excuse for not having any of these things.

"So who's the long hair lout with you?" Asked Arthur, sitting down to stretch his legs.

"Gwaine, he's the kid I babysit in the afternoon. It's a job that doesn't give me too much stress and I get payed for it too," explained Percival, stretching his arms.

"Even though you get payed now, it isn't going to last forever. The kid won't need a babysitter in 3 years time, besides babysitter won't get you far in the real world."

"Well it'll do until he grows up and I leave school, heck I might even have to stop baby sitting him before I finish high school," Percival felt a bit upset saying that, but it was true.

Arthur could hear the sadness in his voice, he felt bad for saying that but it was true. "Well just savour it while you can."

"I will. Besides, if Gwaine was a complete pain in the ass I would have already quit," replied Percival.

* * *

"Gosh, there are so many boys here," said Gwen, looking at all the boys, mainly Arthur.

"Yeah, but none of them are my type," explained Morgana, glancing back to look at Leon.

"There all too old for you anyway," said Gwaine, rolling his eyes.

"But Miss Elena said love has no bounds!" Retorted Morgana, persistent in proving Gwaine wrong. He was going to try and say something to oppose her, but honestly he didn't feel like arguing over something little. So he just brushed it off.

"Hey I just realised something, none of us are in our school uniform," said Gwen. She was right; everyone had probably changed at school. Morgana was wearing a long purple tank top with pink shorts. Merlin was wearing a blue jacket, red t-shirt and black jeans. Gwen was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown puppy on it and black shorts. Gwaine was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Guys the trial is about to start! Hurry up and sit down or you'll miss it!" Yelled Elyan from the park benches closer to where the trial was. Gwen and Merlin ran over to the bench he was at, while Gwaine and Morgana walked with Leon to another bench that was next to Elyan's bench.

"Alright! Listen up boys! As I see there are many of you here this afternoon that have come to try out. I wish you all the best luck and the let the trial begin! You will all begin with a lap of running around the field, and then you will be split into 4 groups to do drills. Cuts will be made throughout the whole trial so be on the ball at all times, no slacking. Let's go! Let's go!" Shouted the coach, blowing his whistle.

The boys started running around the field, Percival, Arthur and a few other boys were at front of the group running. Behind them were the rest of the boys, some close to the pack at the front, some in the middle and some lagging far behind. The front pack was directed to one side, and then split up to go to drills. Gwaine and the others cheered because Arthur and Percival were through the first stage, though Merlin went straight back to having his fingers crossed. Will was here and had almost finished the field lap and luckily enough when he finished, was sent to one of the drills. After a few other boys were sent to drills, the coach stood in front of where all the boys were coming in to be sorted into drill groups and started shaking his head and waving his arms. All the remaining boys slowed down, and some of them even had their heads bowed.

"They've been cut," murmured Leon. That's when everyone started having their fingers crossed even tighter than before, especially Merlin, now realising how hard it was going to be to get through.

The drills consisted of dribbling, fighting for the ball, penalty shoots and passing. Arthur, Percival and Will were all in the same group, which was currently doing dribbling.

"Percival is very focused on the ball, but Arthur is just feeling his way around the cones with his feet," said Merlin.

"Percival better stop looking at the ball or else he out. Arthur should stop being so cocky or else he'll be out as well. But Will seems pretty good at it," explained Elyan, examining the players.

"Will has always been good at dribbling; I remember he taught me when I was younger. Though I was never particularly good at it," explained Merlin.

The second time round they're seemed to improve. Percival not looking at the ball as much and Arthur looking a down a bit more to check where he was. The next drill for their trial was fighting for the ball. Percival was strong, so he had the upper hand when it came to knocking kids off the ball. Arthur had good balance, so he could take a shove or too. However Will had a disadvantage, he wasn't so fast and didn't have much muscle, but good balance.

"Hey, has anyone realised that there is less boys in each group. Like that group had 6 but now it only has 4," Morgana pointed out.

"They're cutting anyone who does less than good in the drills, Percy told me even though you might be a great dribbler, if you can't run you're out," explained Gwaine.

"Though it may seem like they're cutting too many, you have to remember the team can only hold 15 people. 12 players and three reserves for every game they play for the season, but also some people might not show up one weekend due to other commitments," said Leon.

* * *

"Elyan I need to go to the bathroom," said Gwen, tugging on Elyan's hand. He figured this would happen at some point in time while they were down here.

"Okay, who else needs to go to the bathroom?" Asked Elyan, with the intention of only the one trip.

"I do!" said Merlin and Morgana in unison.

"Alrighty then, Gwaine do you need to go?"

"No I'm fine, I went at school," replied Gwaine, still looking at the game.

"Well okay, off we go!" Elyan lead the kids to the bathroom

Leon and Gwaine continued to watch the game, while the others were at the bathroom. They watched on as more kids were cut and as Percival, Gwaine and Will went to the other drills, until they were allowed a break. Morgana, Gwen and Merlin appeared again with Elyan shortly behind.

"So what's been happening?" Gwen asked, sitting back down.

* * *

"Not much, they are taking a break and more got cut," replied Gwaine. His smile grew bigger when Arthur, Percival and Will walked up to the group.

"Will!" Shouted Merlin, running up to the boy and giving him a hug.

"Percy!" Cheered Gwaine when he came up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Arthur!" Giggled Gwen and Morgana.

"How are you two young ladies enjoying watching me play?" Asked Arthur, sipping out his water bottle.

"You're doing great; I hope you make it in. Dad would be very proud," replied Morgana.

Gwen blushed and murmured, "I think you're doing really good too."

"You guys better get your cheer on, or else you've wasted your time coming here," Percival told Leon and Elyan. They just smiled and laughed at the joke Percival had cracked.

"Hey Merlin! How have you been?" Will asked, giving him a hug.

"Good! Me and my mom are very happy in our new house," said Merlin returning the hug.

"Don't you mean my house?" Arthur added walking over to Merlin and Will.

"Well, what he said basically," replied Merlin, pulling out of the hug.

"We aren't too late for the match are we?" two voices said in unison.

"Mom!" Cried Merlin and Gwaine as they hugged their moms.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Said Gwaine's mom, returning his hug.

"I'm good. Oh the match is almost about to start, sit down," replied Gwaine, taking her hand and sitting her down on one of the benches, then sitting down himself.

"You should get going boys, or else they'll cut you if you're not on the field," said Hunith, sitting down on a bench with Merlin.

The boys left their stuff with the group and headed down to the field, it was going to be an intense match, considering there were only three more that were going to be cut.

"Alright boys, you've came this far, keep on guard. None of you will be cut during the game, the team will be announced at the end," the coach split the group in two and blow a whistle. "Let the match begin!"

The game began and it was extremely tense, the group spent the most of thirty minutes holding hands than cheering for a goal. The goals in this game meant nothing; it was all about their techniques and their ability to work with a team. Arthur had good communication; he was a good leader, always telling his team what to do and when to do it. Percival didn't speak much, but he worked well with a team. Will was good with dodging and tricking opposing players.

* * *

After an intense match the names were announced. Out of the first four names called two of them were Percival's and Arthur's. The group went crazy and cheered, then settled back down again. Merlin was holding his mom's hand tightly, and his and her grip only got tight as the names that weren't his was called. The places dwindled down to just one spot left; at this point everyone was holding hands and crossing fingers. Even though most of the group barely knew him, they knew he had been trying to get into the team for two years and been pushed back.

"And the last place goes to Will!" At this point everyone was jumping up and down with joy, while the last three, had their heads down. The new team shook their hands and wished them well for next year's trial.

* * *

Sorry this chapter kind of sucked. I promise there will be better stories a head! I have two which I plan to write, though I'm not sure if this fic will be 10 chapters or 5 chapter. It all will come down to how many reviews, favourites and followers I get in this chapter and the next 2 chapters. I don't think I'll keep writing 2,000 word chapters as it is too much for me but I think I will end up anyway. Anyway as before, ignore silly grammar and spelling mistakes and review if you like it!

Love Rune-Yami xox~


	3. Injured

"And then I drew a puppy, and then I...urrrrrm. Oh yeah I went outside and played Castle! Morgana was the Queen and Gwen was her Maid. Merlin was the King and I was his servant and Lancelot was the evil guy secretly working with Gwen to try and take over the throne and become King," explained Gwaine as he was walking with Percival on his way home. He was talking about his day at school and what game he played at lunch with his friends. He was so induced in his story that after he crossed the road, which no one ever drove on, he wasn't paying attention and just continued.

"We stopped them but unfortunately Morgana died, well she didn't actually die she was just- woooah!" Gwaine was interrupted by the gutter tripping him over; luckily he landed on the patch of grass that was in front of a house. Percival turned around to see the kid on the patch of grass holding his ankle with his hand, he stepped closer and knelt down to further inspect. He also had a bit of dirt on his face and some grass in his hair; he also was bitting his lip trying not to cry. He started to comb the grass out of Gwaine's hair with his fingers; it seemed to sooth him enough to make him stop bitting his lip. But it didn't ease the pain enough to make him his lip stop trembling.

"You alright?" Percival asked, brushing some of the dirt off his face. Gwaine shook his head, his lip still trembling. He looked down at his ankle and so did Percival, he could examine it better if they were inside. Luckily Gwaine's house wasn't too far away, though by the looks of Gwaine he would have to carry home. From what he remembered, Gwaine wasn't too heavy and neither was his bag. It wasn't too much of a walk; it was only a few houses down. Though the problem was that he figure Gwaine won't move, afraid that if he moved his foot the slightest it would hurt as much as it did when he sprained it. Even though it was probably the most embarrassing option for both of them, it seemed like the option, he would have to carry in his arms.

"Gwaine hold your bag in your arms tightly," instructed Percival, standing up. Gwaine did so, even though he had no idea why. Then Percival bent down and scooped him up, Gwaine was a little startled.

"H-hey! What you doing?" Gwaine demanded, as this was so embarrassing for him.

"Carrying you, what do you think I'm doing?" Percival just kept staring forward; he could make out Gwaine's house from a distance. Well it wasn't really his house, just his mailbox.

"Yeah but why are you carrying me like a baby? You could have given me a piggy back ride," he complained, wishing he didn't trip over in the first place.

"If I gave you a piggy back ride, you would have had to use your sore ankle to get on my back. So I figured this would be easier for you. Besides we're at your house now," he was right. They were standing outside his house.

* * *

Percival walked up to the door, and then Gwaine managed to get the key out of his pocket and open the door. When Percival walked inside, then Gwaine plopped his bag on the shelf. Percival was just about to do the same until he realised Gwaine was still in his arms, if he wasn't then Gwaine never would had put his bag on the shelf. He needed to put him down somewhere, so he took him into his room and plonked him on his bed. Gwaine said a small 'ouch' when he landed, Percival mumbled an apology.

Just before he left Gwaine spoke, "Percy when you leave my room, shut the door, please. I want to get changed."

Percival just nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He put his bag on the shelf, and then went to the kitchen to look for a first aid kit, a tea towel and an ice pack, and put them on the counter. Just before he left to check on Gwaine to see if he was done, he spotted the bowl of apples on the counter that Gwaine often runs to when they come home. Come to think of it, why does he like apples so much? Maybe it was something to do with his dad. He decided not to ask him why he liked apples, even if the answer was something simple like he ate them because they are juicy and crunchy.

* * *

Meanwhile Gwaine was in his room, currently pulling his shirt over his head, he already put some shorts on. He honestly didn't find it that hard to change his clothes, besides he was sitting down the whole process, it was harder than standing up, but not that difficult. Gwaine started to feel hungry, but he was that feeling was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He yelled, sitting on the ground. Percival opened the door, to see the boy on the floor staring at him like a puppy. "Can I go into the living room? Please?"

"Sure, I was going to take you there anyway," he responded, picking him up in his arms. Gwaine didn't fuss about this time, mainly because they were inside. But it reminded Gwaine of this one time he was about four years old and it was raining, his dad didn't want him getting cold so he wrapped him in his jacket and carried him to the car and put him in his seat. Gwaine was going to hand it back but he was so sleepy and cold that he just snuggled up in it and fell asleep in it.

* * *

Percival placed him on the beanbag, then left to get the ice pack, tea towel and an apple from the counter. Gwaine watched him leave then remember about the dirt on his face and the grass in hair, he try to brush some grass out of his hair. There was more than he thought, it must have been because they decided to mow the grass recently and there some loose grass. He stopped him combing his hair when Percival placed an apple on his stomach. He immediately started eating it, whilst Percival wrapped the ice pack in a tea towel and pressed it against his sore ankle. This made Gwaine hiss and flinch at how cold it was.

"You okay?" Percival asked, worried he might have hurt him whilst putting the pack on.

"It's cooooold Percy!" Gwaine whined, hoping Percival might have taken it off, but he didn't.

"It's supposed to be cold, it will reduce the swelling. Just eat your apple and sit here until the swelling goes down enough so I can check it and bandage it," explained Percival, leaving the living room. He figured he could do a bit of homework, so he pulled out his maths homework and at least try to finish the two worksheets he'd been given to do.

He finished them quicker than expected, so he figured he would comb the grass out Gwaine's hair. So he went to the bathroom and pulled out the blue comb from the second draw. He knew this was his hair comb because he had seen him use it on a few occasions. He walked back to the living room, on his way there; he grabbed another apple for Gwaine, figuring that he would finish his first soon.

Gwaine was happily crunching away on his apple until he felt a comb run through his hair. He turned around to see Percival sitting down, combing through his hair and getting all the grass out. Gwaine seemed to relax a bit and forget about how cold the ice pack was. Percival was actually surprised how soft and smooth his hair was, he would have expected it to be knotty and ratty considering how thick his hair was and also Gwaine was at that age where he probably wouldn't had cared how knotty his hair was. Once all the grass was out of his hair, he remembered that he still had dirt on his face. He grabbed the damp tea towel off his ankle, and then took the ice pack out of it. Percival then brushed the hair out of his face, and swiped his face with the tea towel. Gwaine flinched at how wet and cold the towel was, but went with it anyway. It was better than what his mum did, where she would lick her thumb then try to get whatever stain he had on his face. Percival than took his handkerchief out of his dress pocket and then wiped his face dry with it.

He figured it was time to check how badly Gwaine had done his ankle. He sat in front of Gwaine then grabbed his foot and started pressing his thumb in various areas, asking him if it hurt. Gwaine answers were either: Yes, no, ow or kinda, this gave Percival a rough estimate of where the pain was. He then proceeded to flex his ankle left and right, he seemed fine until he flexed it forward. That's when Gwaine started to hiss and squeal, actually, almost cry because it hurt so much.

"You okay? Sorry that hurt so much," Percival said, letting go of his foot all together. "Stand up for me and take a walk around, then tell me where it hurts," instructed Percival. He stood up and waited for Gwaine to stand up, or at least put his hand out so Percival could help him up.

* * *

He never stood up or put out his hand, he just sort of looked away from Percival with a pout. Percival just came to the conclusion that Gwaine didn't want to stand up because he was afraid of getting the same pain that he had gotten when Percival flexed his foot forward.

"How much will it hurt if I stand?" Gwaine asked, staring at Percival like he was trusting him with his first kiss. It reminded Percival so much of the first he dated in fifth grade; she was shy and seemed to read _way_ too many sloppy, cheesy romance novels. It seemed to distort her image of how boys treat girls, that big buff boys were tough and bad. She seemed to have it all planned out in her head that he was a bad boy, but honestly he was the exact opposite, he was sweet and kind. They broke up three months later because she was moving and there was no real spark in their 'relationship'.

"Well, you're only going to find out if you stand up," replied Percival, grabbing Gwaine's stretched out hand. Gwaine got up, wincing a little at the pain when he stood. He walked around a little, it hurt less than what he would. After a walk to the bin to chuck away his apple, he plopped back down on the bean bag to report to Percival where the pain was on his ankle. Percival left the living room to go and get the bandages to wrap up Gwaine's foot to help the sprain heal quicker.

* * *

He came back with the bandages and sat down cross legged in front of Gwaine, grabbing his injured foot. Gwaine groaned at how long it was taking, his patience was starting to dwell.

"Don't worry, I just have to bandage up your ankle, then it's done."

"Why are you using bandages? I'm not bleeding," asked Gwaine, moving forward on the beanbag a bit.

"It limits the swelling and helps rest your ankle, so that means you'll have to sit down during lunch time until it gets better. I know if you aren't resting it because it will keep hurting," explained Percival, starting to wrap the bandage around Gwaine's ankle.

Gwaine loathed the fact that he would have to sit down the whole of lunch and recess. It would be so boring to watch everyone play and he couldn't because of his ankle. But then again sometimes Gwen sat down all of lunch and recess sometimes and read a book.

Percival kept winding the bandage around making sure it was tight, but not so tight they would cut off his circulation. When he finished he tied the start of bandage and the end together, Gwaine swung his legs around so that he was now on his knees. "Thank you, Percy," he said, leaning forward to give Percival a hug.

Percival returned the hug and replied, "No worries, any day Gwaine."

"Even when I'm older? And you're not my babysitter anymore?" This question made Percival feel upset, but he replied with the promise of

"Sure, just give me a ring," then he pulled out of the hug and ruffled Gwaine's hair.

* * *

**I probably could have had this chapter up yesterday but I obviously didn't** **because I was busy writing a different type of Perwaine, which you can check out on my profile. But aside from that I would say a _BIG_ thank you to LadyNigrum, trillion42, GameOfRiddles and whitecrossgirl for reviewing/favourite/following this story. I also mderate guest reviews too, so don't be shy people. Also just before I go I want people to PM me if they would like to do some fanart for this story. It can be for the front cover of the fic here on or maybe relating to a chapter when I plan on posting on dA. But that won't be until I finish it here.**

**Anyway I must leave, Ciao for now~ Rune Yami xoxo**


	4. Frozen yoghurt and problems

"Does my mom know Percy?" Gwaine asked, taking Percival hand.

"Yeah I asked her and she said its fine," replied Percival.

Percival was taking Gwaine to a frozen yoghurt shop along with Arthur and Morgana. It wasn't too far from the school Gwaine and Morgana go to. Though the reason Gwaine ask was that it was in the opposite direction of Gwaine's house. Arthur and Morgana tagged along because Arthur and Percival had an assignment to work on together. Morgana wanted to come along she liked frozen yoghurt, and it was also a way she could spend more time with Gwaine. Normally when Arthur went places, even by himself, Morgana wasn't allowed to a lot of the time. She was always under the impression that her brother hated her since she was his step-sister, but he actually didn't. He was extremely protective of her; he just didn't want her with him when they were out.

"Hey who's your favourite super hero?" Morgana asked, walking with Gwaine. Percival and Arthur were walking behind them to keep an eye on the younger ones. Even though they were good children and they knew to stop at roads or not to run far ahead of them, they still needed to keep an eye on them.

"Ironman! I mean his rich and he can fly and he shoots fire too! And his also like super smart too!" explained Gwaine, with hand gestures.

"My favourite superhero is Fin from Adventure Time; I mean he defeated a Cyclops! And he always kicks the Ice Kings butt! Though I think he goes better with Marceline than PB, she too weird for my likes."

"Yeah why would Fin even bother with a creepy chick like her? But then again Marceline isn't nice all the time."

"I wish I was a superhero. My superpower would be to control all the elements," said Morgana, stopping at the lights to jab the button repeatedly.

"My power would be turn invisible or to have a super powerful weapon," explained Gwaine, taking Percival's hand. Arthur took Morgana's hand and they crossed the road when the walking sign turned green.

They kept walking forward for a while, and then they turned into an alleyway. As they got further into the alleyway, Morgana started to cling to Arthur more and more, afraid something might jump out at her. Gwaine and Percival walked behind them in case something happen to them, so they could help them out. They eventually reached the shop that was hidden the left dead-end alleyway, even though it tucked away pretty well, it was still had costumers everyday of the week. It wasn't really big either, so that's why not many people went there that often.

They walked into the shop and down a few steps, there were a few teenagers that had come from school, but that was it.

They all walked up to the show of colourful toppings. Morgana's and Gwaine's eyes widen at all the sweet tasting treats to go on top of their frozen yoghurt. Percival and Arthur secretly wished that the younger ones would not choose tonnes of toppings or choose something that didn't comply with the flavour of the yoghurt.

"Hello how may I help you?" Asked the lady at the counter, smiling sweetly.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Arthur asked, looking at the others. They all nodded. Gwaine and Morgana looked up at the lady.

"Can I please have a small strawberry cheesecake with strawberries and the pink pearl balls?" Morgana asked, pointing at the watermelon pearls.

"Ooooh! And can I have a small green apple with the pink pearls and gummy bears, please?" Gwaine added to the order.

"Why of course you can! You have such nice manners," replied the girl at counter. Percival nudged Arthur to order before the lady assumed that was the end of order.

"Oh can I have large watermelon with gummy bears and 2 spoons." Morgana and Gwaine glanced back confused at Arthur.

"Sure! That all comes down to fifteen fifty, thank you," replied the lady, sending the order to the two others behind the counter.

The group shuffled to the right, where people pick their orders. Gwaine and Morgana waited impatiently for their cold treat. Percival started to feel a bit self-conscious about sharing the frozen yoghurt with Arthur but then he shook it off as being silly. He was seriously starting to get to old for thinking like that; it was just sharing frozen yoghurt! It's not like he was going on a date with him, holding hands with Arthur and that they were going to spoon feed each other like couples. All these thoughts were making Percival heat up a bit.

"Percy! Are you ok? You look like me when I've been running around too much," asked Gwaine, worried about Percival.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," replied Gwaine.

"Here you go guys!" Said the young man, pushing the frozen yoghurts towards them. Gwaine and Morgana took them.

"Thank you!" They chirped in unison. Arthur took the big cup filled with frozen yoghurt and mumbled a quick 'thanks' while Percival just smiled and nodded hoping that would come across to the guy as a 'thank you'.

Gwaine and Morgana sat at a two seat table and set down their frozen yoghurt. They started digging into it. Gwaine took a little longer than Morgana because he was having trouble chewing the gummy bears since they had been kept cold for quiet sometime before it was put on his frozen yoghurt. Morgana and Gwaine were both facing the same problem with the watermelon pearls, they were extremely hard to crack open in your mouth.

"Hey! What does your one taste like?" Gwaine ask, since he never tried strawberry cheesecake frozen yoghurt before.

"I can't really describe it, it's like strawberries and custard cake," Morgana replied.

"Oh. Can I try some?"

"Sure, only if I can try some of yours." Morgana pushed her cup towards him

"Yeah! Of course!" Gwaine doing the same, he a spoonful of her frozen yoghurt with a few strawberry chunks.

Morgana took a spoonful with just the frozen yoghurt and put it in her mouth. She cringed a bit at its tanginess but then figured it wasn't too bad. When Gwaine did the same he pulled a face at the strange taste that made Morgana giggle.

Meanwhile Percival and Arthur weren't having such a light hearted conversation. They were discussing an upcoming assignment which was partner work project. They were discussing who was writing what, what to write about, what pictures and the like. Most of the time Arthur was talking and Percival was just nodding or saying short answers and eating his frozen yoghurt. Arthur assumed something was up, even though Percival doesn't say much he still speaks and part-takes in conversations when in class and around friends.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Arthur, jabbing his spoon into the half finished frozen yoghurt.

"Oh it's nothing," replied Percival, looking away to avoid the question.

"No, something's up. What is it? Tell me." Percival looked Arthur in the eyes; he was slightly intimidated by Arthur's demanding glare.

"It's about- It's about..."

"It's about what?"

"It's about sharing this frozen yoghurt. No it's more," Percival finally replied. There were some things he wanted to get off his chest. Arthur was an accepting person, despite what his father believed.

"Go on," Arthur said, interested to know what was bothering his friend.

"Recently I've started to feel as if I'm attracting the wrong attention, either that or people who barely know me are getting too comfortable with me. Like don't get me wrong I don't mind when group joke around playfully. But when other people try to do the same thing or compliment me in a weird way. It just gets me," explained Percival, frowning.

"You mean like that incident in the change rooms when we had our first soccer match?" Asked Arthur, replaying the incident in his mind. It seemed to leave a bit of a scar on Percival, and he didn't seem the same.

"Yeah..."

"Look just ignore it, it'll past and in a few years time you'll be able to laugh at it," explained Arthur hoping that would clear things up a bit.

"Yeah okay then. Besides, I have better things to worry about," replied Percival, smiling a bit.

"Now let's try and finish this delicious stuff," said Arthur picking his spoon and going back to eating.

* * *

***Is shot* I'm** **really late I know. I've had assignments to do, go back to school, do school work, go to the gym. And then I've been distracted with drawing, tumblr, the Regular Show (I've become a little too addicted and I plan to write some fanfiction for that soon) and other things like personal matters. So yes you have a reason to hate this chapter. I _might_ re-write this in the future but that won't be for a while, heck it might even be never! Anyway try to enjoy this chapter. And I wrote this chapter because I ate frozen yoghurt and it also reminded me of this time me and my mom brought like 3 frozen yoghurts and ate them all when we were away on holiday. The incident matter might be explained later if my reviewers wish for it too be. And yes I pretty much wrote it because I've read a_ little_ too much Morby fanfiction.**

**Ok I'm gonna shut up. Bye!~ RuneYami xoxo**


End file.
